1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resilient seat mounting means particularly adapted to truck, automobile and aircraft seat mountings whereby a plurality of rubber-like pads are positioned between rigidly interconnected members to restrict and dampen the transmission path of vibration to the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is designed to supplement and complement existing means of providing a reduction in the transmission of vibration from the chassis of a truck or automobile or from the airframe of an aircraft to the seats through supporting members of the seats. The invention does not contemplate the reduction of large shocks, that being the function of normal seat cushioning or springs. However, as will be evident from the following disclosure, the present invention will also dissipate the stress on structural members to some degree with respect to large shocks. The vibration absorbing pads of this kit and the relative placement thereof are contemplated primarily to reduce low frequency vibration transmitted to the seat from the motor, engine or, in the case of aircraft, thrust producing members, which can produce fatigue and discomfort. For drivers or pilots exposed to such vibration over long periods of time, various physical illnesses and nervous tension can result.
The relevant prior patent art is discussed in a prior patent of the inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,585, which teaches a similar vibration absorption pad kit for motorcycle and tractor seats. After reasonably extensive use of that kit and experimentation with truck seat mountings, the inventor developed the kit disclosed in this application.
The present invention may be incorporated into existing truck, automobile and aircraft seats inexpensively because no alteration of existing parts is contemplated. The invention simply consists of a kit of pads formed from a durable rubber-like compound which interface supporting seat frame members and securing components to intercept and to interrupt the transmissablility of vibrations to the seat.